Five Times Gibbs Interrupted Tony
by NCISVU
Summary: Gibbs has always been one to keep Tony on his toes but when the two start dating he takes it to a whole new level. Slash. See inside for real title.


**Author's Note:** My first five times fic! Yay! The real title is _Five Times Gibbs Mounted and Fucked Tony Without Warning (and the One Time Tony Turned the Tables on Him)_. It was kind of hard to come up with a title that was appropriate for this site and was still fun.

* * *

**Five Times Gibbs Mounted and Fucked Tony Without Warning  
(and the One Time Tony Turned the Tables on Him)**

The first time Gibbs fucked Tony without warning they were in the elevator at work. It had been a fantasy of Tony's for quite some time but nothing he'd ever imagined compared to the elevator car jerking to a halt, Gibbs turning him around and yanking the back of his pants down far enough he could push his way inside; a little precum being the only lubricant. If anybody heard the banging and moaning sounds coming from the stalled elevator, no one said anything but who would when they discovered it was Gibbs stepping out, straightening his pants and smoothing his hair?

Tony's wet and sticky underwear was removed and left at the bottom of the trash can in the men's room and the day continued as normal—except for the I-just-had-sex-in-the-elevator-with-my-smokin'-hot-boyfriend grin plastered across Tony's face.

* * *

The second time Tony found himself with his bare ass exposed in public they were in the NCIS courtyard. He'd stopped to grab some coffee for Jethro before the man turned into a surly bear over a case that wasn't going their way but it turned out coffee was the last thing on his lover's mind. It was a good thing too because the coffee had gone splat at their feet the instant Jethro braced Tony's hands against the body of the amphibious assault vehicle permanently parked on a concrete slab to commemorate the landing at Iwo Jima.

It was quick and messy as they listened to the conversations of the people walking by on the sidewalk on the other side of the vehicle. There would be bruises on Tony's hips from where Jethro was holding onto him so tightly while his balls slapped against Tony's ass but the bruises would fade and leave behind nothing more than a memory of how horny Tony could get him, no matter what the circumstances.

Thank God for warm days in early November.

* * *

The third time Tony found himself mounted from behind with absolutely no warning was in the photo booth at the shopping mall on Black Friday. While others fought over toys and electronics that would be ignored days after being unwrapped, Gibbs dragged Tony into an empty photo booth—the kind teenage girls use to chronicle every trip to the mall—and barely managed to get their pants out of the way before pulling Tony down into his lap and onto his hard cock with a gruff order to ride it.

Dollar bills were inserted into the machine just before that special moment and a couple minutes later the two were out of the booth, waiting for their pictures to be printed.

"We've only been to two stores and I'm wet and sticky," Tony had whined. "A little warning next time, Jethro. We can plan ahead and I won't have to cum in my pants."

"Takes all the fun out of it," Jethro had muttered back as he stared at the photographic evidence of his most exciting Black Friday ever.

The big cock buried deep inside Tony's ass when they'd finally made it home and into the shower so Tony could get himself cleaned up wasn't unexpected.

* * *

The fourth time Tony's day was interrupted by Jethro Junior he was in the middle of cooking dinner. There was a lasagna in the oven and the island in the kitchen was full of vegetables waiting to be turned into a tossed salad. Their friends would be over soon for the annual Team Gibbs Christmas party but Jethro had a party of his own planned.

The vegetables were pushed aside and Tony found himself being laid out on the island. His pants were gone before he could get the shocked 'what the hell?!' cry out of his mouth. Apparently Jethro had listened to his concerns about cuming in his underwear and being left sticky and itchy all day. Before long, fingers, cocks and mouths created a whole new mess for them to clean up before the doorbell rang.

They also had to order out for dinner. Most of the vegetables were on the floor and the lasagna was turning black in the oven.

* * *

The fifth time a calloused hand dragged along Tony's backside, taking his pants with it, they were in the small parking lot outside of DC Metro's prisoner intake door. Tony found himself sandwiched between Jethro's hard cock and their car, his lover's body heat keeping the chill of the December air away. The only thing shielding them was the police cruiser parked next to them.

Tony grabbed for something—anything to hold onto before giving up the fight and splaying himself against their car, letting Jethro take care of both of them. Quick jabs against that special spot that made Tony see stars with little to no manual stimulation and his pants were once again wet and sticky.

"I see we're back to this," he grumbled good-naturedly as Jethro zipped himself up.

"Gotta keep you on your toes," came Jethro's mumbled explanation.

A firm swat warmed Tony's bare ass before Jethro covered him up and opened the car door for him.

* * *

Tony decided Jethro was having way too much fun bending him over and fucking him when he least expected it. He wanted in on the action too. When he saw his lover head for the living room in his childhood home with a cup of coffee in one hand and the Christmas edition of the Stillwater Gazette tucked under his arm, he followed him. Jack was occupied in the kitchen making a traditional Gibbs family Christmas morning breakfast.

"I hope you're ready to open presents," Tony whispered, running his fingers across Jethro's ass, "because I've got yours right here and I can't wait to give it to you."

Skillful fingers had Jethro's ass exposed and Tony's cock embedded firmly inside him before Jethro even had time to process what his lover had said. The coffee that had splattered on the roll top desk would need to be cleaned up eventually but it was of little importance considering what else was going on.

A few whispered words of encouragement was all either man needed to find completion and then the smack talk started. Jethro didn't even have his pajama pants pulled up and Tony's swollen cock was still hanging out of his fly when the 'you better watch your back, old man,' 'I'll get you when you least expect it' and 'it's on' threats were exchanged.

"Whenever you boys are through," Jack called from the kitchen.

The two exchanged looks in the living room before looking towards the kitchen. Had Jack heard them? Nah...

Jethro rubbed at his thigh as he led the way to the kitchen. There was cum was dripping down his leg and it tickled.

Tony watched him from behind with a 'serves you right' smirk on his face. Jethro wouldn't stay wet and sticky for long though. Tony was going to let the man give him his present in the shower after they ate.

After that it would be on and nothing would be off limits.

**End.**


End file.
